A scaley romance
by Tallest purple lover
Summary: when a young romance troubled girl named Mika meets General Scales, she is kidnapped and tooken to Oraborus by scales himself. and when the hypnobrais realize their General is gone what will they do? can the ninjas save Mika or will she stay with Scales in Oraborus? plz review
1. the meeting

This is a General Scales X OC story. I own Mika and the story but i do not own Scales or Ninjago

Mika, a young lady from Ninjago city, was the most dumped girl in all of Ninjago city. After dumped by 50 different guys Mika promised herself she would stay single for the rest of her life. But that was until that fateful day...

Mika's mother had sent Mika into the city to go buy some groceries, Mika was half way to the store when the Hypnobrai clan slithered their way into town lead by General Scales.

"Lesse if I take the path down 4th street i should get there in 6 minutes..." Mika mumbled to herself. she lived in Ninjago city all her life but didnt quite know her way around above the subway cus she always went on the subway but her mom wouldnt let her go on the subway alone

she walked down the street as to a cross walk and Scales slithered down the same street when..

BAM!

Scales and Mika slammed right into each other!

"OW! watch it Bub!" Mika shouted while rubbing her head

"No YOU Watch it!" Scales said opening his eyes, only to see a young, lovely, and dark haired lady infront of him. He felt as if his cold blood began to boil inside him "M-my apologies misssss. I didnt ssssee you coming." he said as he helped Mika up.

Mika looked at Scales and said "um thanks I guess," she raised an eyebrow when scales Kneeled down(?) got her hand and said "I Am General Ssscalesss of the Hypnobrai clan. Who might you be misss?"

Mika said "I'm Mika." her voice was a bit shocked sounding but to Scales it sounded sweet and soft.

"Do you have any idea why General is acting sssso sssstrange?" whispered a HYpnobrai to another Hypnobrai

"Havent got a clue." the other hypnobrai said

Scales stood(?) up and said "Mika. quite a lovely name. fitting for ssssuch a lovely lady."

Mika felt her face heat up but shook it off and said "Well thanks but I have to go." and she rushed away. and just then the ninjas came and kicked the Hypnobrai's scaley behinds

even while being pumled by ninjas, Scales's mind was on the one person and one person only. Mika.

"I don't care if she's a Human" Scales thought as Kai hit him in a firey spinjitzu attack "she will be mine."  
_

Mika had rushed to the Ninjago City Super Market and was huffing when she rushed in.

A mid-30 year old woman walked over to Mika and said "Somethin' wrong, Mika hun? you look like you just ran from a pack of wild bulls."

"I-Im alright, Mrs. Cathoway ." Mika said panting. She knew her since she was little girl. she was an old friend of Mika's mother.

"alright hun, just be safe, never know when snakes could be around. Bye." Mrs. Cathoway said then waved and she walked away.

Mika seemed to be dazed as she got the groceries on her mother's list. her cheeks turned a pale pink color thinking "that snake... from what I was told snakes were dangerous... but he seemed so kind.. so much like a gentleman..." she shook her head

she then muttered "No Mika. you promised yourself to stay single for the rest of your life and nothing will change that. not even a handsome, charming..." she shook her head again.

She groaned and finished her shopping. "Stop thinking about it Mika, you have to live up to your promise, and... snakes cant like humans...can they?"

* * *

review plz but please no negative comments


	2. The plan

**Mika ran home as fast as she could, groceries in both arms, trying to forget earlier. **

She tripped and fell onto her knees. then, she heard chuckling as she saw three girls walk over to her. One blond and two brunettes behind her.

"well if it isn't little Ms. "I can't hang onto a boyfriend" the blond one said

"aw shut it Jerky Jenny. And don't let me hear a peep out of you two Mini Jennies. " Mika said shooting Jenny and the "minis" a glare

Jenny then said "I'm only saying the truth. You've had what? 50 Boyfriends? And you've never even gotten kissed by any of them."

Mika growled and said "well at least I don't bleach my hair to make myself look like a full blond when everyone knows your real hair color is Dirty Blond!"

Jenny gasped and said "how dare you!? my hair is naturally full blond! Oh look at the time, we must be going, oh and Mika," she stomped on Mika's bag of groceries " looks like you need more eggs and carrots." she laughed then she and her Mini-selves walked away

"just great." Mika muttered trying to pick up her remaining groceries. "if anything, their worse than snakes."

She slumped home, unlocked the door, and put the groceries on the kitchen table, then noticed a sticky note on the fridge.

She got the note and it read "Dear Mika, I had to go back to work to finish a sales project, I'll be home by 11:00 p.m, I'm sorry honey but it's really important, there's lasagna in the fridge **just heat it up, stay safe dear and don't open the door to anyone. Love, mom"**

**Mika sighed. Knowing her mother is a very busy sales woman, Mika was used to being home alone till late at night. Her father left Mika and her mother when Mika was only 2. Mika barely remembers his face, but her mother always told her she had his eyes. **

**She had gotten the lasagna out of the fridge and heated it in the microwave, when she sat at the table she poked at it sadly, sometimes she wished she could meet someone who would be fateful to her, and would be with her forever, but ever since her last break up.. That dream had died...**

**Meanwhile back in the Hypnobrai tomb Scales was pacing back and forth thinking about Mika, his face a dark blue color. **

**"those beautiful eyes, that slender figure, that gorgeous face... argh!" scales said in frustration, for over 3 hours he had been trying to think of a way to have Mika become his, but he was at a complete blank. "this is impossible! How can I make Mika mine!? How!?" Scales groaned throwing his head against an ice pillar. He looked down at the his scepter and sighed. It then hit him "Wait" he said "that's it!" a sly grin crept its way onto his face.**

**By 10:45, Mika was already in bed. She was deeply asleep, listening to the rustling wind made her drowsy and she had laid down. **

**She slept like a baby, not even hearing a certain Scaley creature come in through the window.**

**The figure chuckled and Mika began to wake. "mrrugh.. Huh?" she said and then, without warning, she was grabbed hold of and put into a sack. **

**"Let me go!" Mika screamed.**

**And the figure, caring Mika, slithered out the window, and onto the pathway to the lost city of Oraborus. **

**While at the Hypnobrai tomb a Hypnobrai noticed Scales wasn't around. "hey." he said "wheressss general?" **

**Plz review.**


	3. Party snakes in the hizhouse!

**now its time for a little show of what's going on with the Hypnobrais now that they realize Scales is gone.**

Loud horn sounds and Conga music roared in the icy tomb. It was a par-Tay!

Seeing that Scales was gone the Hypnobrais finally got to do what they've always wanted to do: have a party!

Now At first the Hypnobrais panicked, un-assure of what to do now that their leader was missing. Snakes by the tons rammed into each other, knocking out at least 13, but then a Hypnobrai said " Wait... Ssssince general ssssscalesss Issss not here, who ssssaysss we do the one thing we've alwayssss wanted to do?"

And with that, all the snakes began to cheer, snacks and drinks were whipped out of hidden chambers and an ice disco ball emerged from the ceiling along with a turn table from the wall, balloons fell from the ceiling and streamers were hung, confetti was spread and the party began.

There were long conga lines of snakes going around the room. Some snakes were doing the Macarena, some were singing and dancing, while others were pigging out on snacks.

The snakes in the conga line were all saying "party party party! Party party party!" in a sing-song way.

Gossip was exchanged at the punch bowl and there was multiple cases of what I like to call "The Party Crazies"

That's when you get so hyper you start dancing like you've got a mouse in your pants, but since snakes do not wear pants, let's just say their dancing while on a sugar rush.

So, As you could tell, these snakes were literal "party animals"

I only own the story, nothing else.


	4. Mika's first kiss

Mika struggled within the Sack, yelling "Let me go!"

When she was finally let out of the bag, she saw she was in some kind of chamber.

"Where am I?" she said looking around.

"why, you are in Oraborusss, my sweet." the figure said, he moved into the moonlight and it was reviled that the person who kidnapped Mika was Scales.

Mika gasped and said "it's you..."

Scales grinned and said "The one and only."

Mika stepped back from him and said "W-why have you brought me here?"

Scales slithered closer to her "isnt it obvious?" he said "I brought you here because I want you to be mine."

Mika stayed still for a moment and said "why me? I mean, I'm a human and your a snake."

Scales slithered closer and wrapped his tail around her torso and pulled her close "oh details details, I want you because you are beautiful, the most beautiful human I've ever seen."

Mika could feel herself blush.

"b-but, Scales I-I need to get home, my mother, she'll be worried."

Scales then said "Oh poor sweet Lovely Mika, you can never return home. If you are to be mine you must stay with me. Forever."

Mika's lip quivered. "B-bu-" she was cut off when Scales pressed his mouth onto hers. Now being kissed by a snake wasn't something Mika dreamed her first kiss would be, in general, but it was everything else she dreamed it would be. Though his skin was rough and scaly he was a darn good kisser. And Mika couldn't help but kiss Scales back and wrap her arms around his neck.

"Whoa momma" Scales thought as he pulled Mika closer with his tail.

They kissed passionately, and it stayed like that till sun rise.

Mika was exhausted when she pulled away from Scales and her embrace.

Scales un-wrapped his tail from Mika and slowly lifted the tired girl onto a bed.

He covered her with a blanket and kissed her forehead and whispered "sweet dreams, Mika my love."

Mika's mother hadn't been able to get home till early in the morning, her project took longer than expected. She started to cook and when She went to wake up Mika for breakfast she dropped the spatula she was using to make pancakes, her eyes widened in shock, she saw that Mika was gone.

She immediately called the police and asked them to investigate. When the police got there, so did the news, and guess which certain 7 heroes we all know and love were watching the news? That's right Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Lloyd, Nya, and sensei Wu all were watching the news.

The news lady said into the camera "Today our breaking news story is about the missing girl Mika Canderson, last seen at the super market, and apparently got home, was stolen and now is who knows where. We are here with Mika's Mother, Johanne Canderson, Ms. Canderson can you tell us what happened?"

Mika's mother said in a scared and sad tone "well I just got home from work, and I had Mika watch herself at home last night because I had to go back to work to finish a sales project, and when I got home I went to Mika's room and i had just started to make breakfast so I went to wake her and when I went in there, she was gone!"

The news lady then said "the police just informed me there is no trace of DNA or the foot prints of Mika's Captor, all they could find was a strange curved flattening of Mika's bedroom carpet, if anyone has any news on where Mika is or who took her please call the police station."

And with that Kai shut off the tv "do you realize what this means guys?" he asked

"that someone took a girl from her home?" Lloyd asked

"not just "someone" Lloyd. if there was no footprints then it must be" Kai said

"The Serpentine" The others replied

"Exactly, we gotta find out which clan took her and where she is and get her home safe." Kai said

Cold then said "but how will we find out which clan it was?"

Kai paused for a moment and then said "Zane, we're gonna need the help of your robot Falcon and were all gonna need to split up."

Plz review


	5. Off to find Scales & Falcon vision time!

**The ninjas headed out and split up each going to a snake tomb, **

Jay had went to the Fangpyre tomb, and no one was there.

Cole went to the Constrictai tomb, empty.

Kai went to the Venomari tomb, nothing or no one there.

Zane went to the Hypnobrai tomb and to his surprise he saw all the snake clans there, and they were all partying.

The hypnobrais had invited the other clans over for the party, no one knew why they were having a party, but frankly, no one really cared, they just had a good time.

All the Generals were at a snack table talking when General Fangtom of the Fangpyres's left head said "Sssay, where issss ssscalesss? It's not like him to misssss a party."

General Acidicus of the Venomari looked around and said "I don't know, I haven't sssseen him at all."

General Skalidor of the Constrictai said "Maybe he'sss sssssick, could of got indigesssstion

Then, Fangtom's right head said "No stupid. we're ssnakesss we dont get indigesssstion."

"good point." Acidicus said

"well where could he be?" Skalidor asked

"Maybe he went to Oraborusss, if I know sssscalesss he alwaysss wantsss to ssssharpen his fighting tactics." Fangtom said

Skalidor then suggested "Letss go Ssssee, it'd be a sssshame if ssscalesss missssed this party."

"I agree." Acidicus said, and with that, the generals left the tomb on the path way to Oraborus.

The ninjas went back to their head quarters and Zane told them about what was going on at the Hypnobrai tomb.

"no way, who knew snakes could throw a party?" Jay said

The others gave him a look and then Zane spoke " I'll have the falcon sent to Oraborus right away to pick up live video."

Lloyd then said "I'll make the popcorn!" and was ready to run off when Kai stopped him

"Lloyd this is serious, it's not time for popcorn."

" aww.." Lloyd whined

Zane turned on the live video feed feature on the falcon and set it off.

Nya patched the video feed through to the computer and everyone watched as the falcon flew over head of the generals, who had just reached Oraborus.

The generals saw Scales no where, but they found an open chamber door.

when they opened it can you guess what they found?

Stay tuned to find out! ^^

Plz review


	6. Scales spills it

**What the Generals saw when they opened the chamber door so they could go in truly, truly shocked them.**

They saw scales making out with Mika

Mika was sitting in scales lap, holding him around the neck, her face a slight red color

Scales held Mika with his tail around her waist, and his Hands caressing the back of her head.

The other generals's mouths dropped, all 4 mouths.

They all said at once "Ssssscalesss!?" And with that, scales and Mika's kiss broke.

Scales began to freak and said "Thisss isnt what it lookssss like!" he looked at Mika and said "Mika wait here for a minute."

Mika nodded and got off scales lap and sat on the small bed.

Scales immediately got off the bed and said to the other generals "come with me." and he pulled them out of the chamber.

The falcon has just arrived over Oraborus and flew through the area, and spotted Mika in the chamber and the falcon flew back to the HQ as fast as possible.

Scales then said to the others "Ok I know that wasss odd looking but itsss not what you think it wasss"

Fangtom gave Scales a look then said "It looked like you were rubbing tongue with a human girl"

Scales felt his face turn dark blue and said "I wasss not "rubbing tongue" with Mika!"

"sssso u ssssay" Acidicus said

"i never knew you would have the hotsss for a human, ssssscaless." Skalidor said

Scales looked down and said "I-I never sssaid I had the "Hotsss" for her.."

Fangtom looked at Scales and said "then why did you go through the trouble of kidnapping her, bringing her here, and making out with her if you do not have the hotsss for her?"

Scales couldn't answer that so he just spilt the beans "Ok, yesss, I do have the Hotsss for Mika, sshe practically meltsss me, her beautiful face, her ssshiny green eyesss, ooh momma, umm I think I said too much."

The generals all just nodded.

When The falcon got back the ninjas headed to Oraborus.

Oh boy, this won't end good.

Plz review


	7. Will you marry me?

**The ninjas reached Oraborus in a short time, when the generals saw the ninjas Scales knew why they were here. For Mika. **

The ninjas battled the Generals and Scales snuck away to Mika.

Mika looked at Scales and said "Scales? What's going on?"

Scales closed the chamber door and made sure it was good and stuck. He looked at Mika and said "The Ninjas, they came to take you."

Mika thought "take me home? I'll see mom! But..." she looked at scales and felt her glee drain from her " What about Scales?"

Scales then said "Mika, please tell me something, I know I kidnapped you and brought here against your will, but I only did it because... I love you. please tell me the truth, do you want to return home or would you want to stay with me?"

Mika stared at Scales and said "Scales I..." she closed her eyes and looked down, all that she could mutter out is "I... Don't know.."

Scales slithered to her and said "Mika, know that no matter whatever you choose, I still love you"

Mika wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close, her eyes squeezed closed.

"scales..." she whispered.

Then the chamber door busted open, the ninjas rushed into the room, and grabbed Mika away from Scales.

Kai and Jay said ready to spin toward scales "Ninja g-"

"No!" Mika yelled interupting them "Don't hurt him!"

the ninjas looked at her and said "what?"

Scales looked at Mika and said "Mika..?"

She pulled out of Zane and Coles grip and ran straight into Scales's arms

"what the..?" cole said looking

Mika hugged scales and said "I know what I want Scales, I want to be with you." and she kissed him.

"Eww gross!" Lloyd shutting his eyes

She pulled away and looked at the ninjas "I wasn't stolen away" she lied "I came with him, because, I care about him."

For her luck, she was a really good liar.

Kai said "Well... Ok then, I guess, we'll be going."

Lloyd said "let's go, I need to go puke." after that, the ninjas left back to HQ.

Scales looked at Mika and said "your the best liar I've ever seen."

"thanks sweetness." she said than smiled in a flirty way

Scales blushed and smiled at Mika.

Mika leaned in toward scales and kissed him.

And after at least 3 weeks of dating

scales kneeled down in front of Mika, held out a ring in a box, and said the very special 4 little words "Will you marry me?"

Mika said " Yes, Yes oh a billion times yes!" she hugged scales when he stood up.

The wedding was held at the Hypnobrai tomb, Fangtom was Scales's best man, and Mika's cousin Cecelia was the Mika's maid of honor.

The snake clans and even some of Mika's family were at the wedding.

Skalidor was the justice of the peace and said "Ssscalesss, do you take Mika as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Scales said holding Mikas hands

"and Mika do you take Ssscalesss as your lawfully wedded husssband?"

"I do." Mika said

"I now pronounce you husssband and wife, you may kissss the bride" Skalidor said

And with that Scales and Mika kissed, and they lived happily ever after.

The end!

Did you like it? Plz review


End file.
